American Mountie: Bondage Is Bonding
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to; AM: It's A Canadian Thing. Thanks to Ray.K, Fraser and Dean have a moment.Includes: Fraser/Dean slash.


**a/n: Sequel to: AM; It's A Canadian Thing. includes: Fraser/Dean and Ray.K****(inadvertently). **

**Summary: **_Thanks to Ray.K, Fraser and Dean have a moment._

* * *

**American Mountie: Bondage is Bonding**

"Ben, please tell me you have a way out of this." Dean deadpanned, his nose pressed against Fraser's cheek.

Fraser was quiet for a moment as he tugged experimentally at the leather bonds on that secured him and Dean in place; Dean gasped at the movement. "It is quite sound," Fraser told him.

Fraser wrist and ankles were bound to the four posts that were secured into the floor, his naked body laying vertical on a narrow bed that was the length of his body but only a foot and a half in width. Dean was on top of him, his wrists secured so that they hang down the side of the bed, his legs were secured in a similar manner, though spread more outward so that he ass cheeks were spread. This was so that Fraser hard cock settled in his cavern without much fuss, but they were bound so tightly together that there was no way that he'd be able to remove himself- even if he wanted to- and he didn't.

"How the hell did Ray get the drop on us?" Dean demanded.

"I-" Fraser started.

Dean carried on over him though, "And where the hell are we?"

"_Dean,_"

Dean breathed to a stop at the command in Fraser's voice.

"Good." Fraser told him. "Ray can be very clandestine when he wants to be- this, I assure you, was one such situation. And secondly, I am unsure of our current location."

"I don't suppose you know why he did all this?" Dean asked.

Fraser's silence answered the question for him.

"He couldn't of gone of the deep end, 'cause that's where he's been the whole time." Dean grumbled.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Fraser asked him.

"Really?" Dean demanded. "He drugged us!"

"Yes. But it's Ray, he wouldn't do anything that would harm us." Fraser reasoned.

Dean growled low in his throat, it rumbled through his chest and Fraser could feel it go through him, a jolt shot through his penis; he took a breath.

"And anyway, he's watching." Fraser pointed out.

"What?"

"Well, from my current position, I count three cameras." Fraser informed him.

"Cameras," Dean repeated. "That's overly kinky, even for me."

"Really?" Fraser said in surprise.

Dean moved his head so that his and Fraser's noses were pressed together, so that he could look that man in the eye. "Yeah. Why would I need a tape when I got the real deal right in front of me?"

Fraser looked him in the eye, unmoving as their breaths mingled together. He licked his lips, which in turn drew them across Dean's. "I believe that I just fell in love with you again." Fraser whispered.

"Because I'm that good." Dean told him softly.

They were still a beat before there lips crashed together, teeth scraping together in that intense flare of passion. Fraser's hips moved, short and jerky was all he could manage in his position and Dean couldn't fair any better. It was quick and it was hot, and Dean grunted into Fraser's mouth as he came. Fraser jerking to a halt as he filled Dean.

Dean collapsed on top of Fraser, if that were even possible, and panted into his ear. "It's been a while," Dean told him, breathless. "Since it was just the two of us- well, technically." he corrected.

Fraser smiled. "I think that's what Ray had in mind."

"Speaking of Ray..." Dean said slowly. "When we get outta here, it's payback time. You want in this time?"

Fraser was silent for a moment before he started to chuckle. "Just this once," he agreed.

Dean licked the shell of Fraser's ear. "It's nice be on the same page," he gave a wicked cackle.

"No getting out of hand," Fraser told him.

"Sure, Constable." Dean said in a condescending tone.

"I'm serious, Dean!" Fraser growled.

"So am I, Ben. We're going to have a great time!" he barked.

Fraser sighed, he knew that it was never a good thing to go along with one of Dean's plans, especially when it had to do with revenge-sex.

_f- inished, for now, check out the next sequel: American Mountie; Sex Train!_


End file.
